A method and a device for a wheel alignment system is known from document US 2006/0126966, which is able to be used for determining the orientation of at least one surface of the hydraulic lift. In this instance, a target's is positioned on the surface to be investigated, the target's picture is recorded with the aid of a camera and the position and orientation of the target are determined.